Alumni Homecoming
by behindthosewalls
Summary: Dahil kung kelan huli na ang lahat, doon mo lang mararamdaman ang panghihinayang.


-Alumni Homecoming-

_Dahil kung kelan huli na ang lahat, doon mo lang mararamdaman ang panghihinayang._

Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang kantang "Alumni Homecoming" at ang Yamato Nadeshiko. Okay?

**KyoheixSunako**

* * *

Pitong taon na ang nakakaraan mula nang huli kaming magkita-kita. Pitong taon na ang nakalipas at marami nang nagbago. Pitong taon na ang nagdaan mula nang grumaduate kami ng highschool at naghiwa-hiwalay kami ng landas. Pitong taon na ang nakakaraan mula nang magpanggap si Sunako na isa siyang tunay na babae para makalibre kami sa renta. Pitong taon.

"Hoy Kyohei, tama na nga yang pagda-drama mo diyan." sambit ni Ranmaru nang makita akong nakatunganga at walang imik.

"Ha?" Pa-inosenteng sagot ko naman.

"Ha?' ka diyan. Kanina ka pa kaya nakatunganga. Natanggap mo lang yung invitation para sa Alumni homecoming natulala ka na."

"Tch."

"Iniisip mo si Sunako noh?" Biglang pang-aasar ni Ranmaru. Nagtaas naman ako ng kilay at ngumiti.

"Utot! hindi noh. Bakit ko naman iisipin yung weirdong yon? Tch"

"Weirdo pala ha. Eh, bakit ang sweet niyo nung highschool pa lang tayo? Akala ko nga noon kayo na eh."

"Hn. Paano namang magiging kami eh, sa tuwing makikita niya ako dumudugo ilong niya?" Hay naku. Akala ko nga rin noon may pag-asang maging kami. Pero wala pala. Lagi na lang dumudugo ilong niya kapag nakikita niya ako. Teka, ano ba tong pinagsasabi ko?

"Haha. So, umaasa kang may pag-asang maging kayo?" Pangaasar na muli ni Ranmaru.

"Asa naman noh. Sa dinami-rami nang mga babaeng nababaliw sa akin sa kanya ako papatol? No way man!" Oo nga naman. Sa dinami-rami nang nagkakagusto sa akin bakit ba ako umaasang maging kami? Tch. Kalokohan.

"Pa-english english ka pa diyan. Bahala ka. Basta ang alam ko, bagay kayo. Period."

"Bahala ka nga sa buhay mo."

"Hn. Kelan ba yang Alumni Homecoming natin?"

"Sa Sabado."

"Ah…"

* * *

"Hoy Ranmaru, tapos ka na ba diyan? Namamaho na ako dito oh."

"Teka, nagpapa-gwapo pa ako eh. Malay mo, maraming chicks doon. Di ba?"

"Tch. Chicks mo mukha mo. Palagay ko karamihan doon matatanda't mukhang mga pindangga na. Wala nang chicks."

Ayon, di siya sumagot. Habang ako naman mahigit dalawang oras nang nakatayo sa harapan ng banyo namin. Bakit ba naman kasi isa lang yung banyo dito sa condominium namin oh. Ano ba naman kasing pinaglalalagay niya sa sarili niya? Akala mo naman napaka-gwapo. Hindi naman. Mas gwapo pa nga ako sa kanya eh. Haha.

"Oh, ikaw na." Hay salamat. Sa wakas, panahon ko na para maligo.

At makalipas ang mahigit trenta minutos, natapos na ako sa pag-aayos. At ayon, dahil sa bagal kumilos ni Ranmaru, na-late kami. Hindi na namin naabutan yung speech nung dati naming principal. At ayon, si Ranmaru, nawili nang kausapin yung mga nagging ex niya na ngayon eh may mga asawa't anak na.

Anyway… asan na kaya si--?

"Wow… ang ganda naman niya!"

"Oo nga! Naging kaklase ba natin siya dati?"

"Ewan ko ba. Hindi ko maalala.. pero, ang ganda niya mukha siyang model na diyosa na hindi ko maipaliwanag."

"Haha. Nahihibang ka lang Ma-kun. Hoy, may asawa ka na! Wag mo na siyang pagpantasyahan!"

"Haha. Bakit ba? Ang ganda niya kaya."

"Hoy mga pare! Nakita niyo ba yung magandang binibini?"

"Oo. Kanina pa nga namin siya pinag-uusapan eh. Haha."

Tch. Itong mga lalakeng to talaga. May mga asawa't anak na nga, nangangaliwa pa.

"Hoy gago! Wag ka ngang umangkas sa dalwang tricycle! May asawa ka na. Wag mo na siyang ligawan!"

"Eh, ngayon lang ako nakakita ng ganito ka-gandang dilag."

Hn. Mga kumag talaga. Hindi makuntento sa isa. Pero, nakakainggit din sila. Wala akong maipag-malaking jowa o asawa ngayon. Hay…

"Kyohei? Is that you?" sabi nang isang boses na nagmula sa aking likuran. Napalingon ako at nakita sina..

"Takenaga? Yuuki? Oy mga tsong! Kamusta na kayo?" At dahil sa sobrang tuwa, napayakap ako sa kanilang dalawa. Grabe, ang laki ng itinangkad ni Yuki. Malamang uminom siya ng cherifer. At aba! Si Takenaga! Bigotilyo na ngayon!

"Oh, walang nagbago sa'yo Kyohei ah. Teka, asan si Ranmaru? Di ba magkasama kayo sa condominium?" Tanong ni Takenaga.

"Ah, si Ranmaru ba? Ayon, chickboy pa rin hanggang ngayon. Ayon oh, nakakaipaglandian sa mga ex niya. Tch."

"Ahahah! Malandi pa rin pala si Ranmaru!" Pagbibiro ni Yuki. At ayon, nagtawanan kaming lahat.

_Napatunganga nung bigla kitang nakita  
Pagkalipas ng mahabang panahon._

Aba teka, parang kilala ko yung pinaguusapan nung tatlong lalake kanina.

Yung magandang binibini. Hindi ako maaring magkamali. Si…

"Sunako-chan!" sigaw ni Yuki nang maaninagan niya ito.

"Yuki?" sagot niya sabay ngiti. Aba, iba na ang ngiti ni Sunako ngayon. Malambing at matamis. Puno ng emosyon ng kaligayahan. Hindi katulad dati na nakakatakot.

"Ikaw nga! Ang laki ng pinagbago mo ah!"

"Ahaha. Salamat."

"Hoy kyohei, kausapin mo naman si Sunako." Sambit ni Takenaga mula sa aking likuran. Nahuli niya siguro akong nakatulala kay Sunako.

"Ha?"

"Bingi ka ba o puno lang talaga ng tutuli yang tenga mo? Ang sabi ko kausapin mo si Sunako."

"Tch. At ano namang sasabihin ko?"

"Na… Na mahal mo siya."

"Ha?! Ako?"

"Hn. Bahala ka nga." At ayon, umalis si Takenaga. Samantalang ako naman eh naiwang naka-sandal sa dingding habang nakatitig sa _kanya._

"Oo nga eh, grabe noh?" Masayang nagkukwentuhan ang dalawa. Buti pa sila.

"Aba! Kyohei?"

Napatingin ako sa aking harapan. Si Sunako. Nakatitig sa mga mata ko. Nakikipag-usap sa akin.

"Hm?" Lamang ang lumabas sa bibig ko. Aba'y wala akong masabi. Ano nga bang dapat kong sabihin? Ano bang pwede kong sabihin sa kanya?

"Kamusta ka na?" Malambing niyang tanong. Aba'y ako'y natahimik. Ano bang nangyayari sa akin? Wala naman sa katauhan ko ang manahimik. Wala sa katauhan ko ang maging torpe.

_Highschool pa tayo nung una kang nakilala  
At tandang tanda ko pa  
Noon pa ma'y sobrang lupit mo na_

At ayon. Lahat nag-flashback. Lahat naalala ko. Lahat nang pinagsamahan namin. Lahat-lahat.

"Ah… eto, ayos lang. Hehe. Ikaw?" Ano ba namang klaseng sagot yung binigay ko. Ano ba… bakit nauubusan ako ng salitang dapat na sabihin sa kanya?

_Hindi ko lang alam kung pano,  
Basta biglang nagsama tayo  
Di nagtagal ay napaibig mo ako_

Sunako Nakahara. Noon…

_Na-iwang mag-isa si Kyohei sa loob ng kwarto. Hindi alam kung anong gagawin. Nag-iisip. Nagmumuni-muni. Hindi alam kung paano gagamutin ang babaeng nagpapakaba sa kanya._

"_Ugh." Ungol ni Sunako. Nag-alala si Kyohei at lumapit sa kinahihigaan ng dalaga. Aba'y talaga namang kadilim ng kwarto ng babaeng ire. Hinipo niya ang noo ng dalaga._

"_Tsk. Mataas pa rin ang lagnat niya. Amp." _

_Lumakad siya para lumabas upang hanapin ang gamot na binili ni Yuki nang biglang…_

"_Wag ka umalis. Wag mo kong iwan magandang nilalang." Pagmamakaawa ni Sunako habang hawak-hawak ang kanang kamay ni Kyohei. Namula ang binata at napangiti._

"_Sige Sunako. Dito lang ako sa tabi mo. Wag ka nang mag-alala."_

_Makalipas ang dalawang oras, nagising si Kyohei. Naka-sandal siya sa upuan ni Sunako at pinagmasdan ang dalaga. Mukhang bumaba na ang lagnat nito. _

"_hay… Sunako, iba ka talaga."_

_Aba't sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon nagising ang bruha. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at…_

"_Kyaaa! Anong ginagawa mo dito?!" Sigaw niya sabay upo. _

_Tinamaan ba nang amnesia si Sunako? O sadyang ulyanin lang?_

"_Binabantayan ka malamang." Maangas na sagot ni Kyohei sabay tayo at nagpagpag ng pantalon._

"_Ha?! Ikaw… No way! Hindi ka pwede sa kwarto ko! Hindi pwede ang magagandang nilalang dito sa lugar na ito!"_

"_Ano bang klaseng paniniwala yan?" Natatawang tanong ni Kyohei. Kunwari pa siyang natatawa pero sa totoo lang… nasaktan siya doon. Wow._

"_Wag! Wag mong buksan ang bintana!" _

_Ngunit huli na ang lahat at ayon, nasinagan na nang araw si Kyohei. Si Sunako naman on the other hand…_

_Nose Bleed._

_Tumaas muli ang lagnat ni Sunako kinabukasan at si Noi na lamang ang naglakas ng loob na bantayan si Sunako. Hayy.. buhay nga naman._

Sunako Nakahara … Ngayon.

"Ako? Eto, okay lang naman. Hindi na ako nagno-nose bleed. Ehehe.." Mahinhin niyang sagot sabay ngiti. Hm.

"Obvious naman eh." Nangiti rin ako.

"Sunako?" Biglang singit ni Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru?"

"Oo, ikaw nga! Ang ganda mo naman." Pagpupuri ni Ranmaru sa kanya. Wag niyang sabihing lalandiin din niya si Sunako. Hmmm... Humanda siya kapag ginawa niya yon.

At tila ba nababasa ni Ranmaru ang aking isipan, tumingin siya sa akin sabay kindat. Huh?

"Kamusta ka na Ranmaru?" Tanong ni Sunako sa kanya.

"Hmmm.. eto, wala pa ring asawa. I'm single and I'm currently working as a director for the Beiko Hotel sa Tokyo. Ikaw? Kamusta ka na?"

_Mula umaga hanggang uwian natin laging  
Magkasama tayong dalawa  
Parang kahapon lang nangyari  
Sa kin ang lahat  
Parang isang dulang medyo romantiko  
Ang banat_

Sunako Nakahara… Noon.

"_Sunako."_

"_Ke-kei?" natatakot na tanong ni Sunako. _

"_Hn. Ako nga."_

"_Anong ginagawa mo rito? Lumayo ka nga sa akin!"_

_Teka, sino nga ba ang misteyosong lalakeng ito na mukhang may hidden agenda?Hmmm…_

"_Hn. Pinapa-uwi ka na ng tatay mo. Sumama ka na sa akin."_

"_Ha? A-ano?!"_

"_Ang sabi ko, sumama ka na sa akin."_

"_A-ayaw ko ngang sumama sa'yo! Ayokong pumunta ng Africa! Masyadong malakas ang sinag ng araw doon! Lagi akong magno-nose bleed!"_

"_Tange! Wala na sa Africa ang erpats mo. Nasa Alaska na siya ngayon."_

"_Ha? Alaska?"_

"_Oo. At walang araw doon. Kaya sumama ka na sa akin."_

"_Eh! Ayaw!"_

"_Aba! Matigas kang bruha ka ha!" At ayon, nagsabunutan ang dalawa. Teka, bakla ang echoserang misteyosang eklavush? _

"_Bitiwan mo siya!" sigaw ni Kyohei. _

_Kaso, di ata siya narinig nang dalawang lola ang boses niya kaya ayon, tuloy lang sa pagsasabunutan ang dalawa. _

"_Bitawan mo nga ako Kei! Ano ba?! Hindi ako sasama sa'yo!" _

_Gusto siyang tulungan ni Kyohei kaso di niya alam kung paano. Ugh…_

"_Wag mo nga siyang gahasain! Humanap ka ng iba!" At ayon, napatingin ang dalawa sa kinatatayuan ni Kyohei at tumawa ng walang tigil._

_Nag-sweat drop naman si Kyohei. "Huh?"_

"_Ahahaha! Ahahah! Ahahah!"_

"_Bakla, gagasahain raw kita! As if namang eklavu noh! Hindi ako lesbiana Mr. pogi noh, gurlalush ako! Wahaha!" _

_At tila ba nabuhusan siya ng isang baldeng yelo, natauhan ang blondie at namula sa sobrang hiya._

"_ha? Bading ka?"_

"_Oo. Pinsan ako ni Sunakong itech. Pinapauwi na kasi siya ni Tito, eh ayaw niyang sumama kaya, sinabunutan ko ang eklavu."_

"_Bakala ka?"_

"_Oo nga! Ang kulit ni Papa!"_

"_Agh. Ano ba yan, napahiya ako. Tsk."_

"_Ahaha, teka, Sunako, BF mo ba siya?" Nagatatakang tanong ni Kei sa pinsan niyang kasulukuyang nagaayos ng buhok._

"_Ha? Sino?"_

"_Siya. Si Mr. Pogi." Napalingon si Sunako sa kinatatayuan ni Kyohei at dahil sa biglang nasinagan ng araw si Kyohei, naganap ang di inaasahan. Ang nose bleed syndrome._

"_Sunako? Sunako! Ahh! Bakla! Anong nangyari sa'yo?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Kei._

_At ayon, tuluyan nang buamaha ng dugo sa damit ni Sunako._

Sunako Nakahara. Ngayon.

"Ako? Ah… eh, eto, isa na akong surgeon. Ahaha.."

"SURGEON?!" Nalaglag ang mga panga naming tatlo sa binanggit niyang trabaho. Si Sunako? Surgeon?!

"Oo. Surgeon. Ang cool nga eh lalo na kapag kritikal na yung inooperahan namin, grabe, astig! Ang daming dugo!" Maligalig niyang pagsasalaysay sa amin.

Manghang-mangha ang dalawang kulugo sa mga experiences ni Sunako. Napangiti naman ako. Hindi pa rin pala siya nagbabago. Siya pa rin pala yung babaeng mahal ko.

"Sunako! Kamusta ka na?" Excited na tanong ni Noi nang ma-ispatan kaming tatlong nag-uusap. Kasama niya si Takenaga at ang kanilang 3 year old na anak.

"Noi! Maganda ka pa rin tulad ng dati… haha.."

"Ay sus! Nangbola ka pa, buti nga't pumayat kaagad ako matapos kong ipanganak tong si baby Maiko. Ahaha…"

"Hi baby Maiko." Bati ni Sunako sabay ngiti. Ngumiti rin si Maiko. Himala, hindi na ata natatakot ang mga bata sa kanya.

_Ngunit nung napag-usapan,  
Bigla nalang nagkahiyaan  
Mula noon hindi na tayo nagpansinan_

Sunako Nakahara. Noon.

"_Daddy! Uwi na tayo. Huhuhu…"_

"_Yumi, bakit? Anong problema?"_

"_Daddy! May mumu! May mumu akong nakita… ahuhuhu…"_

"_Mumu? Saan?"_

"_Doon daddy! Doon sa loob ng classroom ni Kuya Atauru. Ayaw ko na dito.. Uwi na tayo.."_

_Pumasok ang ama ni Yumi sa classroom na sinasabi niya. Lumingon siya sa kaliwa, wala siyang nakita. Lumnigon siya sa kanan, wala rin. Asan ba kasi yung multo? Lumingon siya sa kanyang likuran at nakita si Sunako na naka-upo. Na-shock ang matanda at ayon, nagtatakbong palabas._

"_Daddy! Nakita mo? Nakita mo?!"_

"_Oo anak! Nakita ko, Uwi na tayo!"_

_At ayon, tumakbo ang mag-ama. _

_Nakasimangot naman si Sunako sa isang lugar. Hayy.. bakit nga naman ba kasi pati yung gurang na lalaki natakot pa sa kanya. Nangaasar ba yun o ano? _

_Kakatapos lamang ng festival sa kanilang eskwelahan at as usual, horror house ang theme ng kanilang klase. _

"_Oh, bakit ka malungkot diyan?"_

_Napatingin naman si Sunako sa pinanggalingan ng boses at napabuntong hininga._

"_Ha? Ako?"_

"_Oo. Ikaw."_

"_Ahehe… Hindi ah."_

"_Kunwari ka pa diyan. Ano bang nangyari?" Nag-aalalang tanong ng poging papa sa tabi niya. _

"…_."_

"_Dahil ba yun doon sa gurang na nagtititili nang makita ka? Eh loko pala yun eh! Tara! Sugurin ko!"_

"_Ha? Sanay na ako sa ganun noh. Sows. Kayo nga nung una niyo akong makita malala pa diyan reaksyon niyo."_

_Napakamot na lamang sa ulo niya si Kyohei. Tama nga naman si Sunako. Mas malala pa ang reaksyon nila nang unang masilayan ang dalaga._

_Lumapit si Kyohei sa kanya at ngumiti._

"_Sunako Nakahara." Tumingin naman si Sunako sa kanya sabay nagtaas ng kilay._

"_Wag mong isipin yung mga kulugong nang-aaway sa'yo. Lagi mong tatandaan na nandito lang ako. Nasa tabi mo…"_

_Aba teka, iba na to ah… Hmmm… may iba kayang gustong iparating ang binata?_

"_Ha?"_

"_Ang sabi ko…" Umupo si Kyohei sa tabi niya._

"_Nandtio lang ako sa tabi mo kung may klangan ka."_

"_at bakit mo naman gagawin yon?"_

"_Kasi mahalaga ka sa akin."_

o.O

"…_."_

"_sunako?'_

_***Bugug!***_

_Hinimatay si Sunako dahil sa insektong gumagapang sa pader. Isang malaking ipis. _

"_tch. Panira kang ipis ka.*&%$!"_

Sunako Nakahara. Ngayon.

"Ah… friend, na-iihi na kasi si baby, sige, una na ako ha."

"Sige, Bye noi!" At umalis na si Noi. At tila ba talagang sinadya ng tadhana, este ng tatlong mokong na iwan ako sa aking kinatatayuan.

"Ahm, Kyohei, puntahan ko lang si Joyce ha, yung dati kong ex. Yung pang limampu't isa ko ata. Alam mo naman, espesyal sa akin yan. Sige!" Pamamaalam ni Ranmaru at tuluyan na akong iniwang nakatayo.

Si Yuki naman naaliw sa dalang Chihuahua ni Azumi, isang dating kaklase at kapwa veterinarian ni Yuuki kaya ayon, iniwan rin ako.

"So, Kyohei Takano, tell me about you." Paghamon ni Sunako. Aba, nag-eenglish na rin siya ngayon… Iba na talaga.

"Ano bang gusto mong marinig?"

"Gusto kong marinig? Kung bakit… nanatili kang tahimik nung gabing yon."

Ah. Yung gabing yon…

_At bakit ko ba pinabayaan  
Mawala ng hindi inaasahan  
Parang nasayang lang.  
Nawala na at wala nang nagawa_

Sunako Nakara. Noon.

_Malalim na ang gabi ngunit tuloy pa rin ang kasiyahan sa tahanan ni Noi. 18__th__ birthday niya kasi at alam mo naman, dahil sa may pagka-vain ang dalagita, ayon nagpa-overnight party ang dilag. Hindi naman ganoon karami ang mga invited. Ang buong batch lang naman nila ang naandon. So anyway, dahil sa hindi naman sanay sa mga kasiyahan si **SUNAKO NAKAHARA**, nanatili lamang siya sa labas ng terrace matapos kumain. Mabuti nga't nagpunta siya eh. Palibahas, pinaki-usapansiya ni Noi kaya syempre, napilitan siyang maki-saya._

_Nagmumuni-muni ang dalaga nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya._

"_Hn. Mag-isa na naman si Sunako." Pang-aasar ng makisig na binata. Napatingin naman si Sunako sa kanya._

"_Lagi naman eh. Hayyy…"_

"_Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa ganito? Lagi kang mag-isa sa isang sulok?" Tanong ni Kyohei nang walang emosyon. Nagtaas naman ng kilay si Sunako._

"_Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa ganito? Lagi mo akong sinasamahan tuwing mag-isa ako?" Pang-hahamon naman ni Sunako. Natulala naman si Kyohei. Hmmm.. _

"_Na-una akong nagtanong."_

"_Iniba ko ang usapan."_

"_Aba talagang palaban ka ha." Maangas na sambit ng binata sabay ngiti. Ngumiti rin si Sunako._

"_Imbis na samahan mo ako rito, bakit di ka na lang maki-saya sa kanila? Tutal, gwapo ka naman at hindi pinangdidirihan. Hindi tulad ko, laging pinagtatabuyan. Pumunta ka na doon." Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyohei sa sinabi ni Sunako. _

"_Tch. Mas gusto ko pa rito noh. Kesa yung pinagkakaguluhan ng mga babae. Nakaka-irita kaya." _

"_Ha! Eh di ba, yan naman ang gusto nang mga lalake? Tsaka, bakit sa akin ka laging nasama? Hindi ka ba natatakot sa akin?"_

"_Ba't naman ako matatakot sa'yo eh…"_

"_Eh? Eh ano?"_

"_eh.. e, es… espe…" Na-uutal-utal na sagot ng binata._

"_Ha? Di kita ma-gets."_

"_Ugh. Wala, wag mo nang pansinin yon."_

"_Tch. Ewan ko sa'yo."_

"S_abihin mo nga Sunako, bakit ba sa dinami-rami ng lalaki sa mundo, siya pa yung pinagtuunan mo nang pansin?"_

"_Ha? Eh, wala naman akong boyfriend ah? Anong sinasabi mo riyan?"_

"_Yung *&%$#! Na yon. Yung nanakit sa damdamin mo kaya ka nagkakaganyan."_

"_Ha?"_

"_Wala na bang pag-asang maghilom muli ang puso mo?"_

"_Teka, ano bang pinagsasasabi mo diyan? Maghilom? Bakit? Nasugatan ba ako?"_

"_Tongek, wala wag mo na nga lang pansinin yung mga pinagsasasabi ko." _

_At nanatiling tahimik ang dalawa. _

_Bumanat naman si Sunako._

"_Ako naman ang magtatanong."_

_Ngumiti si Kyohei._

"_Bakit ngayon wala ka pang girlfriend? Eh di ba marami namang babaeng nagkakandarapa sa'yo?"_

"_Hm?'_

"W_ala pa bang nakaka-pukaw sa puso mo?"_

_At tila ba tinamaan ng kidlat si Kyohei at hindi siya nakasagot._

'_Ikaw. Ikaw yon,' sabi niya sa kanyang isipan._

"_Kyohei? Okay ka lang? Hoy! Magsalita ka naman diyan!"_

Sunako Nakahara. Ngayon.

"Hindi mo pa pala nakakalimutan yon." Mahinahong sagot ko.

"Haha. Syempre, pangalawa sa huli na yon sa mga solong pag-uusap natin. Tsaka, yung ekspresyon ng mukha mo noon kakaiba eh. Parang, parang may sinasabing iba. Alam mo yun?"

Napangiti naman ako sa sinabi niya.

"Tch. Sige… sasabihin ko sa'yo kung bakit."

Ngumiti naman si Sunako.

"Nanahimik ako kasi di ko alam kung paano ipapaliwanag. Alam mo yun? Ayaw kong mag-sinungaling. Pero ayaw ko ring umamin. Kasi alam kong hindi… wala rin namang mangyayari kung aamin ako. Kaya, nanahimik na lang ako."

Ayan. Nasabi ko na. Pero, hindi ko pa naikukwento ng tuluyan. Naglaho naman yung ngiti ni Sunako. Parang hindi siya masaya at kuntento sa sagot ko. Parang may hinahanap pa siyang iba.

"Ganun ba?"

"Yep. Hehe."

"Ah."

"Ang tagal mong hindi nagpakita. Ni hindi ka nagparamdam nung birthday ni tita. Sabi niya sa amin tinawagan mo raw siya pagtapos ng party."

"Ah… busy kasi ako. Sa trabaho, tsaka sa mga ibang bagay."

Ibang bagay? Tulad ng ano? Ha? Teka, hindi ako mapakali. Nagbuntong hininga ako at tumitig sa kanya.

_Panay ang plano,  
Ngunit panay ang urong at  
Inabot na ng dulo ng taon  
Graduation natin nung biglang  
Nag-absent partner ko  
Tadhana nga naman!  
Naging mag-partner tayo  
Eksakto na ang timing  
Planado na ang sasabihin  
Ngunit hanggang huli, wala akong  
Nasabi_

Sunako Nakahara. Noon.

"_Hoy Kyohei, hindi ka pa ba aamin kay Sunako?" Tanong ni Takenaga._

"_Ha? Anong aaminin ko? Na tinapon ko yung disected frog na naka-display sa kwarto niya dahil ubod ito ng baho?" _

"_Loko! Hindi yun." Natatawang sagot niya sabay batok sa binata._

"_Eh ano? Ah, nung inubos ko yung ginagamit niyang shampoo? Grabe, hindi ako makapaniwalang may arte rin pala sa katawan yun. Nakaka-tuwa nga eh, lumambot yung buhok ko."_

"_*&^%$! Hindi rin yun." Sigaw niya sabay bato ng librong binabasa niya kay Kyohei. Mabuti na lang at magaling siyang umilag._

"_Eh ano ba kasing sinasabi mo Takenaga?" Nagtatakang tanong ng blondie na halatang walang ideya sa kung ano mang sinasabi ng kausap niya._

"_Nang-aasar ka ba o talagang maluwang lang yung tornilyo mo sa utak?" _

"_Ano nga ba kasi YON?" naasar na sagot ni Kyohei sabay higop ng sabaw._

"_Na mahal mo siya. Na MAHAL NA MAHAL mo siya." Nasamid naman si Kyohei dahil sa sinabi ni Takenga._

"_*&^%!!! Lang ya! Nabulunan tuloy ako dahil sa'yo! Anak ng tipak!"_

"_Hahaha. Totoo noh? Sabi ko na nga ba eh. Kaya ka nabulunan. Haha!"_

"_HA? Anong pinagsasasabi mo?! Baka gusto mong isumbong kita kay Noi."_

"_At anong isusumbong mo?"_

"_Na inubos mo yung pabango niya kasi sabi mo pang-lalake yung amoy! Wahahah!"_

"_*&^%!" At naghabulan ng taga ang dalawa. Mabuti na lamang at may natira pang buhay sa kanila. Ibang klase pala silang magka-pikunan._

_Graduation day._

"_Asan na ba si Aya? Wala akong ka-partner nito pag nagkataon. Tsk."_

"_wow. Si Sunako ba yan?" Pag-uusap ng mga tsismosang babaita sa likuran ni Kyohei. Kasama ni Sunako ang kanyang aunty na kumikinang sa mga suot nitong dyamante at perlas sa katawan._

"_Oo nga, Si Sunako! Nanay niya ba yon? Wow, ang ganda!"_

"_Bakla, Hindi lang maganda, mayaman pa!"_

_At dahil sa sobrang curiosity, napatingin na rin si Kyohei sa lugar na pinagtitinginan ng mga tsismosang malalaki ang bunganga._

_Nalaglag naman ang panga ni Kyohei. Si Sunako nga. At, teka, naka-make up ang bruha! Panira lang yung bungong hikaw niya pero ang ganda niya. _

"_Takano, Nakahara, kayo muna ang mag-partner ngayon. Mag-uumpisa na kasi ang seremonya at wala pa ang partner niyong dalawa." Sabi ng kanilang guro sabay alis._

_Tumango lamang ang dalawa._

"_Go darling! I'm so proud of you…" sabi ng kanyang tiyahin sabay halik sa pingi ni Sunako._

'_Darling? Yuck' sabi ni Sunako sa kanyang isipan._

'_Shet. Ang ganda niya. Teka, kausapin mo siya! KYOEHI! KAUSAPIN MO SIYA!' Sigaw ng utak ni Kyohei. Binatukan naman niya ang sarili dahil sa mga kalokohang naiiaip niya._

_Nagpatuloy ang seremonya ngunit ni hindi man lamang nag-usap ang dalawa. Hayyy… kawawang mga nilalang._

_The day after graduation._

"_Ahm, may sasabihin ako."_

"_Ha? Ano yun?" Nagtatakang tanong ng apat na lalake sabay titig sa kanya._

"_Ahm… pupunta na kasi akong London. Bukas na ang flight ko." Malungkot na sabi ng dalaga sa mga kaibigan niya. Sa mga TUNAY na kaibigan niya. Sila lamang kasi ang mga tunay na nakaintindi sa tunay na nadarama ng dalaga. Kaya, sila lamang ang nagging ma tunay niyang kaibigan._

"_HA? Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi sa amin?" Bayolenteng tanong ni Ranmaru. Bayolente talaga eh… haha.._

"_Oo nga! Madaya ka sunako-chan…" _

_At ayon, nagsimula nang umiyak si Yuki. Nangiti naman si Sunako._

"_Mamimimiss ka namin." Sambit ni Takenaga. At ayon, si Kyohei? Nanatiling tahimik. Hindi maipaliwanag ang ekspresyon niya sa mukha._

"_Hanggang kelan ka doon?" Tanong naman ni Ranmaru._

"_Ahm.. baka mga limang taon o higit pa. Doon kasi ako mag-aaral ng college."_

'_LIMANG TAON?!' sigaw ng isipan ni Kyohei. At dahil hindi niya na ma-take ang pressure, nag-walk out siya. Napatingin na lamang ang apat sa kanya._

'_Lang ya, ang tagal nun ha…' Malungkot. Nababanas. Di niya mawari. Iyan ang nadarama niya. _

Sunako Nakahara. Ngayon.

Kinawayan siya ng aming dating guro. Ngumiti siya at kumaway rin.

"Ahm, Kyohei, saglit lang ha."

"Hn."

Lumapit siya sa sa aming guro na nagging ka-close niya noon. Ang aming biology teacher. Ayon, nagkwentuhan sila ng walang sawa.

Kumuha ako ng strawberry sa food counter. Tinitigan ko sila at napansing maligaya pa rin silang nagkukwentuhan.

Malamang dapat na akong umamin ngayon. Pinalampas ko na ang pagkakataon ko noon. Kailangan ko nang kumilos ngayon.

Habang hindi pa huli ang lahat.

_At bakit ko ba pinabayaan  
Mawala ng hindi inaasahan  
Parang nasayang lang  
Nawala na at wala nang nagawa_

Sunako Nakahara. Noon.

_Gabi noon, mag-isa si Kyohei sa terrace. Nag-iisip. Iniisip si Sunako._

"_Hoy." Speaking of the devil… _

_Nasamid si Kyohei sa iniinom niyang strawberry juice. _

"_&^&%^!" Sigaw ni kyohei. Kaso, natameme siya nang makita niyang si Sunako pala yung nanggulat sa kanya._

"_Ay, sorry. Di ko napansing ikaw pala yan." Walang emosyon niyang sabi._

"_Ahaha.. ayos lang."_

"_Bakit gising ka pa? Di ba dapat natutulog ka na dahil maaga ang flight mo bukas?" Inis na tanong ni Kyohei sa kanya._

"_Bakit parang banas na banas ka ata?" _

'_obvious naman kung bakit di ba?' sabi ni kyohei sa kanyang isipan._

"_Wala lang." sagot niya na nakatingin sa ibang ibayo._

'_MANHID!' Bayolenteng sigaw ng kanyang isipan._

"_Ahm… gusto ko lang magpaalam sa'yo nang, tayong dalawa lang. Alam mo naman, isa ka sa mga pinaka-close kong kaibigan._

'_Kaibigan?'_

"_Ah." Lamang ang nasagot ni Kyohei._

"_Sorry kung di ko nasabi kaagad ha. Mamimiss kita." Mahinang sabi ni Sunako._

_Tumingin naman si Kyohei sa kanya. Nakatungo ang dalaga._

'_Sabihin mo na kyohei. Sabihin mo na, na mahal mo siya.' Pamimilit ng kanyang isipan. Ngunit, hindi niya talaga magawa. Hindi naman siya duwag di ba? hindi rin naman siya 'torpe'. Pero, bakit kaya hindi niya masabi?_

"_Matulog ka na." lamang ang lumabas sa bunganga niya sabay tayo. Sinundan naman siya ng tingin ni Sunako._

_Napatunganga nung bigla kitang nakita  
Pagkalipas ng mahabang panahon.  
Sobrang alam ko na ang aking sasabihin  
At ako'y napailing sa ganda ng ngiti mo sa'kin_

Sunako Nakahara. Ngayon.

Natapos na rin silang magkwentuhan.

Nagbuntong hininga ako at tumitig sa kanya.

"Wow. Ang macho." Sambit ng isa sa mga tsismosa mula sa aking likuran. Hn.

"Oo nga, teka, hindi natin siya ka-batch noon! Wala siya sa listahan ko na mga 'most hot papas'!"

"Oo nga! At hindi rin natin siya nagging guro!"

"Ha?! Talaga? Eh, sino siya?"

"Ewan. Ay, ang chaka niya pala. Ahaha. Akala ko pogi nung nakatalikod."

Tch. Mga babae talaga. Ang daling mapeke. Anyway, ano nga bang pake ko?

Tumingin sa akin si Sunako sabay ngiti. Ngumiti rin ako at lumapit papunta sa kinatatayuan niya.

"Hn. Talagang close kayo ni Mr. Moe ah."

"Oo naman. Eh, lagi ba naman akong naka-tambay sa biology room noon eh." At ayon, nagtawanan kaming dalawa.

"Mahilig ka pa rin pala sa strawberries." Sambit niya ng makita akong may hawak na strawberries sa kaliwa kong kaway. Ngumiti ako.

Hindi pa huli ang lahat. Hindi pa.

_At nung ikaw ay nilapitan  
Bigla na lang napaligiran ng iyong mga anak mula  
Sa pangit mong asawa_

"Mommy! Ang hirap mo namang hanapin eh!" sigaw ng isang batang babae sabay lapit kay Sunako.

Teka, tama ba ang narinig ko? Mommy?

"Ahaha, sorry anak. Na-aliw kasi akong kausapin itong kaibigan ni mommy eh." Sagot niya sabay halik sa noo ng batang babae.

Anak? Anak? Mommy?

Ugh. Kamukha siya ni Sunako. Itim na buhok. Violet na mata. Anak niya nga itong bata na toh!

Tumingin sa akin ang bata sabay ngiti. Ang cute…

"A-anak mo?" Na-uutal kong tanong.

"Ahaha.. Oo. Sachi, this is tito Kyohei."

"Hi tito Kyohei!" Maligayang bati sa akin ni Sachi. Ang cute niya talaga. Lumuhod ako para yakapin si Sachi.

"Hi sachi."

"Wow. Ang bango mo naman tito Kyohei!' Sigaw ni Sachi.

"Ah. Andito lang pala kayong mag-ina." Sabi ng isang **malalim** na boses mula sa aking likuran. Napalingon ako at nakakita ng…

MASKULADONG LALAKE.

"Tadami!" Sigaw ni Sunako sabay yakap sa kanya. Teka, ito ba ang asawa ni sunako? Siya pala yung pinag-uusapan ng mga tsismosa kanina.

Kyaaah… Buti na lang at hindi sa kanya nagmana si Sachi.

Tumayo ako at… _pinilit _ngumiti.

"Ah. Kyohei, eto nga pala ang asawa ko… si Tadami. Tadami, si Kyohei nga pala, kaibigan ko."

Asawa. Kaibigan. Ang laki ng distansya.

"Hm. Nice meeting you." Sambit ni Tadami sabay abot ng kamay. Inabot ko naman ang kamay ko.

Grabe, ang laki ng kamay niya, parang kaldero. Parang platito lang ang kamay ko sa kanya. Buti nakayanan ito ni Sunako. Ugh.

"Ah, Sunako, ma-uuna na ako ha."

"Ha? Akala ko ba magkukwetuhan pa tayo?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Sunako.

"Ahm, may tumatawag kasi sa akin."

"Ah… o siya, bye!" At niyakap niya ako.

"Alam mo kyohei, na-miss kita. Na-miss talaga kita. Sana kasi nagsalita ka noon. Kaso, nanatili ka lang tahimik hanggang sa pagpunta ko ng London." Bulong niya sa akin habang nakayakap.

"Hn. Paalam Sunako. Sana maging maligaya ka." Malungkot kong binulong sabay alis.

"Mommy! Naiihi ako, samahan mo ako sa CR." Sambit ni Sachi.

_At bakit ko ba pinabayaan  
Mawala ng hindi inaasahan  
Parang nasayang lang  
Nawala na, wala nang nagawa!_

Tch. Hindi ko na makayanan pang manatili doon. Aba'y kahapdi kaya. Lalo na nung nakita ko si Sachi. Ang ganda niyang bata. Parang si Sunako. Ugh.

"Oh, bakit mo iniwan si Sunako?" nagatatakang tanong ni Ranmaru.

"Naandun yung asawa niya eh. Ayaw kong manggulo."

"Ahehe. Sabihin mo nagseselos ka lang." Pang-aasar ni Ranmaru.

"Siguro nga."

_At bakit ko ba pinabayaan  
Mawala ng hindi inaasahan  
Parang nasayang lang  
Nawala na, wala nang nagawa!_

"Oh, Kyohei, akala ko ba kasama mo si Sunako?" pang-uusyoso naman ni Takenaga.

"Kasama niya kasi yung asawa niya eh, umalis na lang ako."

"Ahahah!"

"Ayos lang yan Kyohei, ang mahalaga, nag-kausap kayo ni Sunako." Buti pa si Noi, hindi marunong mang-asar. Hayyy… buhay nga naman.

"Di bale, hayaan mo na, Nangyari na eh."

_Wala ng nagawa...  
Wala ng nagawa...  
Wala ng nagawa..._

Eto ang napapala ng mga torpe. Ugh. Ano ba namang buhay to oh…

"Pero alam mo Kyohei," biglang singit ni Yuki. "Minahal ka rin ni Sunako. At mukhang… mahal ka pa rin niya."

"HA?!" Bayolenteng sagot ko.

Ugh. Asar… sana magising na ako sa bangungot na toh. Kung bangungot man toh. Kaso hindi. Totoo toh. Nangyari na ang nangyari.

Tsk… pambihira.

-OWARI-


End file.
